


Firefly

by i_want_you_to_make_me (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Post-Endgame, Suicide, TW: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/i_want_you_to_make_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it, Amon?” he breathed.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	He heard a soft, familiar chuckle. “Yes, quite.” Amon murmured, and then with a tinge of caring, “You picked a good night.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly

It was many years after the Equalist movement had faded. Avatar Korra had become quite the Avatar, and her sense of reckless abandon had slowly disappeared, making a mature and powerful woman. Amon would have loved to see her thrive, loved to have taken her down.

****

Lieutenant, though he no longer went by his Equalist nickname, stood on his back porch. Night was falling, and the sky was a dark, turbulent blue that was punctured with numerous bright stars that lit the field, and surrounding forest in front of him. The soft hum of crickets could be heard, but everything else was silent, waiting for something.

****

As if they knew, fireflies erupted everywhere, filling the field with a beautiful, incandescent light, that danced and twinkled against the dark sky. Lieutenant's eyes shone brightly in the light, and a faint smile danced across his lips. He breathed in deeply, and closed his eyes, though he still saw pinpricks of light behind his fluttering eyelids.

****

“It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it, Amon?” he breathed.

****

He heard a soft, familiar chuckle. “Yes, quite.” Amon murmured, and then with a tinge of caring, “You picked a good night.”

****

Lieutenant nodded, though his hands began to shake violently against the worn wood of the porch railing, his eyes stayed closed.

****

“You're a lot like them, y'know?” Lieutenant said, licking his dry lips.

****

Lieutenant had not heard Amon move, but his voice was suddenly very close when he spoke.

****

“The fireflies?”

****

Lieutenant breathed deeply, again, enjoying the smell of the forest, and the crisp grass. A slight autumn breeze blew through, and held Lieutenant's face tenderly, but briefly.

****

“Yes. You give off this light. This aura that others can't help but follow. _I_ can't help but follow.” A tear streaked down his voice, and he choked out, “I'm following you still.”

****

“Lieutenant, you will never understand how grateful I am, but you know everything will be okay. I promise.” Amon's voice said, sounding tired.

****

Tears fell fast and slick down Lieu's cheek, his eyelids quivering once again.

 

“Whenever you're ready.” he heard Amon whisper.

****

Lieutenant stayed silent for a while. He did no think of anything, he did not gather courage, he just watched the soft twirling of light behind his closed eyes. He appreciated the sensation of a night like this.

****

“I'm ready.” he whispered.

****

“Then I'll meet you at the lake.”

****

With that, he felt the sensation of something leaving him, and the porch groaned quietly.

 

With another sharp intake of breath, he opened his eyes.

****

He blinked rapidly, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. He surveyed the scene. Nothing had changed, except the sound of chirping crickets had died.

****

Another deep breath and Lieutenant had hobbled off the porch, his lame leg dragging behind him, as his cane stabbed the ground. All those years ago, when Amon had revealed himself, he had thrown Lieutenant against a wall, literally. His leg had broken, and never reset correctly. Many things had not reset correctly since that day.

****

When he walked through the field, he watched as the fireflies flicked across the air. Little Amon's dancing for only him. He was suddenly filled with the thought of _him_. He stopped in the middle of it all and let the warm air wash over him. _Here_ , he gathered courage. _Here_ , he gave himself reassurances.

****

He began hobbling again, now through the dark forest. There was the occasional glimpse of fireflies, but they were fleeting and the darkness trumped the light. It was much cooler in the forest here, and the blackness had a soft undertone of foreboding.  He found his cane getting repeatedly snagged on holes, and bramble.

****

After a while of walking, he knew that he was getting close, because he could hear the quiet, gentle sound of waves against the shore, and he found himself looking forward to reaching it, because by then the trees were simply a black blur in his vision and all the shadows had a much more menacing quality.

****

Finally, the trees cleared, and he saw the glassy smooth surface of the murky abyss. It's surface held the stars and moon in its arms, and he wondered how much more it could hold.

 

He stood for another moment before he closed his eyes again.

 

He nearly jumped when he heard “My apologies, I'm not nearly as familiar with these woods as I had originally thought.”

****

Lieu gave a sharp, short laugh. “It's okay.”

****

“Lieu, you can look at me.” his voice was soft, still comforting, as if Lieutenant had lost something.

****

Lieutenant broke, then. He put his hands to his face, covering his eyes, and shook his head frantically. “No! No! I can't!” he cried, his voice childlike.

****

He felt the ghost of fingers touch his chin and his blubbering fell silent.

****

“Please?” Amon's voice was just a soft plea that broke Lieu's heart, inside his already broken chest.

He lifted his head, and looked at Amon.

****

Amon's mask had permanently melded to his face. Actually it was more like it had become his face. The mouth would even move when he spoke, but his eyes stayed hooded, still a mystery. Spider limbs sprouted grotesquely from the back of his coat, and true to an arachnid, he had only eight, keeping him suspended like a ragdoll, his legs hanging uselessly.

 

This was Spirit World Amon's form.

****

Lieutenant had to bite his lip hard to keep from recoiling in disgust.

****

“Lieu, let me help you.” Amon whispered, trying not to scare Lieutenant anymore then he already had.

****

He nodded, looking down, and Amon intertwined their fingers. Lieutenant set his cane against a tree.

****

“Whenever you're ready.” Amon said again as if it was the only thing keeping him sane.

****

Lieutenant began slowly walking forward, feeling numb, but he knew Amon was right next to him, holding on to his hand tightly, though he felt no pressure, just a soft tickle.

****

He felt the water lap at his feet, and he shivered against the cold. He continued to walk slowly until he was  neck deep.

****

Amon turned to look at him, his ghostly light reflecting dimly in the dark water, and his body moved easily through the soft tide.

****

“I love you.” Amon whispered.

****

Lieutenant felt the ghost of lips against his and he closed his eyes against the sensation.

****

“I'll be waiting for you on the other side.” he murmured, pressing his forehead to Lieu's, “You are so strong.”

****

Lieutenant sobbed openly, and nodded. He continued to walk, his eyes closed. He kept trudging forward until he was completely underneath.

****

The water was ice cold and felt as if he was freezing. He opened his eyes, and felt hands wrap around his waist. Amon's eyes closed, and Lieutenant memorized every plane and fold of his face, before closing his eyes as well. He stood underwater for awhile until he felt a shuddery gasp of bubbles escape his lungs, and felt the water flush in filling every inch of him with ice.

****

Lieutenant's death was not painful. There was no struggle. It was just relief. He would finally be where he belonged.

****

Amon really was just like the fireflies. Lieutenant would follow that light anywhere, even into the dark.

****

 

 


End file.
